


Want to be my cat?

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Tales prompts [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive, inspired by Yuri blushing at the cat ears and "cat got your tongue" by misty-reeyus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Estelle was told Yuri was going to have a surprise for her, but this is far from what she expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The mini-fic prompt for this was "things you said when you were crying". Enjoy!

Estelle knew Yuri had a thing for cat ears, but even her imagination couldn’t come up with what was before her.

It had been a long and tiring day, full of meetings with the Council that went nowhere useful because they were such obstinate bureaucrats, stars, and convincing them they absolutely needed to do any number of more than reasonable things proved to be just as exhausting as always. What made it easier for Estelle was Yuri, who told her this morning he had something special in store for her when she got back. With something so intriguing in the back of her mind, the meetings were much more bearable.

That it all ended up with Yuri not only wearing some damn big cat ears, but fake whiskers and a tail, his upper body naked, proudly lying down on their bed like an actual cat, was almost too much for Estelle to handle.

When he accentuated it with a „Meeeeeeow” for a greeting, Estelle really couldn’t hold it in anymore.

„Yuri...” she spoke, tears falling from her eyes even as she doubled back in laughter, „I can’t... believe... you...”

Estelle forgot what she even wanted to say, this glorious sight in front of her erasing all thoughts from her brain. She could do nothing watch and laugh for the next she didn’t even know how long.

When Estelle finally calmed down enough and cleared her eyes, Yuri spoke with intense smugness:

„This worked out better than I hoped.”

He got up from the bed, still smirking at Estelle, and started fumbling with his whiskers, as if trying to take them off.

„W-what are you doing, Yuri?” Estelle asked, surprised.

„Getting rid of these. They are uncomfortable and my plan was successful already. I don’t see a reason to keep them on fo--”

After realizing what he was saying, Estelle jumped in front of him and pinned him against the wall, making sure his hands were as far away from him as possible. He was not going to escape her grasp... unless he agreed to certain conditions.

„What the hell, Estelle?” he asked. Estelle didn’t immediately reply, instead choosing to first get into his face close enough that their faces could touch.

„Yuri,” she started, dropping her voice sultry low and biting her lip, „with all the trouble you went through to suit up like this, wouldn’t it be a shame not to wear it for a while longer? I can think of a few things we could do...”

Yuri groaned, already so obvious in how much he wanted what Estelle was suggesting but still unwilling to commit. Fortunately, Estelle knew just the thing to say to push him over that edge.

„Don’t you want to be my cat, Yuri?” she asked, giving him a light peck on the cheek as well. With the way he stopped resisting, melted into her touch, and a certain something down there really starting to become prominent enough Estelle could feel it through both of their pants, it became clear he did want to be her cat for the rest of the night.

This was going to be so much fun. 


End file.
